


First Date

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Sherlock drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes John to Angelo's for dinner.<br/>(I suck at this, i apologise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in 2012. Basically all my drabbles were 2012.

John came bundling up the stairs, arms full with the groceries, luckily he didn't have yet another row with the chip and pin machine. His attention was completely focused on putting away the shopping, making sure he doesn't damage Sherlock's latest experiment.  
  
" No, no NO!. Can't you see he isn't the father? Look at the turn of his collar!"   
  
John stopped, looked around and saw Sherlock sat in his armchair, in shorts, a t-shirt and his blue silk robe, with his knees touching his chin and his arms around his waist. "I knew it was a bad idea" He chuckled.  
  
Sherlock didn't look away from the television. "What was?"   
  
"This. Getting you into crap telly. Look at you, deducing people from talk shows."  
  
"Well there isn't a case on John, no murders, no suicides or even burglaries ." He frowned  
  
"Ah shame." John teased. " Well we can always, I dunno, go out." He looked at his shoes, frightened to look into those blue eyes.   
  
"What were you thinking of exactly? Oh, let's go to Angelo's" Sherlock jumped of the chair and made his way to his room. Within 5 minutes he was out in his usual attire. "Come along John" He put on his own coat before giving John his. When John had put his coat on, he grabbed his hand, almost dragging him down the stairs.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The air was bitterly cold, the wind whipping harshly on John's face. He regretted not bringing a scarf. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping for a little warmth. He hardly noticed when Sherlock stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Sherlock w..what are you d..d…doing?" John asked, teeth clattering against the cold.  
  
"You're freezing John, here take my scarf" He unwrapped the scarf from his neck, looking slightly disappointed when John refused. Instead of asking again he wrapped the scarf around John's neck, despite his protests.  
  
When they finally arrived at Angelo's they took their usual table by the window. John ordered the spaghetti bolognaise, half expecting Sherlock not to order.  
  
"Right, could I have the mushroom risotto?" John looked expectantly at Sherlock "Oh and a bottle of red wine?"  
  
When the waiter had gone John turned to Sherlock. "What was that about? You don't eat Sherlock. Not that I'm complaining"  
  
"Clearly you are John. But I thought it would save the trouble of you forcing me" He smiled  
  
"And since when did you drink wine? Actually since when did you drink at all?"  
  
"Well John, I do have a tendency to drink. You just aren't awake to enjoy it with me" He teased.  
  
John looked slightly shocked. Had Sherlock just flirted with him? Thankfully the food and wine had arrived so it took his mind of things.  
  
"John"  
  
"Yes Sherlock?"  
  
"I know what you want this to be"   
  
John almost choked on his wine. "I'm sorry?"   
  
"This. Dinner out. You want this to be a date." Sherlock sounded nervous  
  
"Erm." John was defeated. Of course Sherlock knew, how could he not. "Only if you want it too"  
  
Sherlock grabbed John's hand "I do John, why do you think I agreed? Do you think I would have came, knowing what you wanted from this?"  
  
"I, don't know Sherlock. You amaze me sometimes. I knew that you knew, but I never hoped."  
  
Sherlock raised his glass. "Let's toast John"  
  
John also raised his glass "To what?"  
  
"To our first date. And the others that will follow"


End file.
